Linda Hamilton
Linda Hamilton (1956 - ) Film Deaths * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)'' ''[Sarah Connor]: In a dream sequence, she is burned to death by the blast of a nuclear explosion while watching (and trying to warn) her younger self (played by Leslie Hamilton Gearren) at a playground. Linda survives the film in reality. * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) [Sarah Connor]: Linda does not actually appear in this film, but Arnold Schwarzenegger informs Nick Stahl that she had died of leukemia during the years since Terminator 2. (Note: The 2019 Terminator film, Dark Fate, is a direct sequel to Terminator 2: Judgment Day and will ignore events from the other sequels, making her return alive) * DC Showcase: Jonah Hex ''(2010; animated) '[Madame Lorraine]: Dies (off-screen) of thirst and starvation, after being abandoned in a pit by Thomas Jane; the short ends with her being trapped in the pit, but the implication of her fate is clear. TV Deaths * ''Beauty and the Beast: Though Lovers Be Lost (1989)' [Catherine Chandler]: Injected with poison by Stephen McHattie after she gives birth; she dies in Ron Perlman's arms shortly afterwards. (She occasionally appeared as a spirit or vision in a number of subsequent episodes.) * The New Batman Adventures: Chemistry ''(1998; animated) '[Susan Maguire-Wayne]: Voicing a humanoid plant-creature, she is destroyed when a ship sinks with her aboard. * ''Batman Beyond: Meltdown (1999; animated)' [Dr. Stephanie Lake]: Frozen to death when Michael Ansara fires his freeze-ray at her. * ''Thief: I Ain't Goin' to Jail for Anyone ''(2006) [Roselyn Moore]: Shot in the back of the head by Will Yun Lee; her body is shown again later on when Andre Braugher discovers her. (Thanks to Luis) * Defiance: The Broken Bough (2015) [Pilar McCawley]: Shot in the chest by Grant Bowler in self-defense. Gallery Linda_Batman_Beyond.png|Linda Hamilton's animated death in Batman Beyond: Meltdown. Sarah-Connor-grave-plaque.jpg|Linda Hamilton's entombment plaque in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines lindahamiltondefiance.png|Linda Hamilton in Defiance: The Broken Bough Notable Relations * Twin sister of Leslie Hamilton Gearren * Ex-Mrs. Peter Horton * Ex-Mrs. Bruce Abbott * Ex-Mrs. James Cameron Hamilton, Linda Hamilton, Linda Hamilton, Linda Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by leukemia Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ghost scenes Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by injection Category:American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:King Kong cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Retconned death scenes Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by self defence Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees